Awake
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: I sat there, staring at the entire student body of Forks High fell to pieces. This was planned, it wasn't just an accident. Someone purposely did this. We were all going to die, there was no way out, except death. Death is easy though. One-shot.PleaseRed


**This story is in Bella's point of view and in third person, so don't get confused.**

**WARNING!!! I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO ANY VICTIMS IN ANY SHOOT CASE. TO THE VICTOMS OF COLUMBINE OR TO THE VICTIMS OF VIRGINIA TECH. **

**THERE IS HOMICIDE/SUICIDE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DO NOT READ IT YOU MIGHT BE OFFENDED!**

When I woke up this morning, it was just another day. Get up, shower, dress, eat breakfast, go to school, go home, do homework, cook supper, go to bed. The same lifeless pattern I have been living since _he_ left me five months ago.

_Three thousand six hundred and fifty hours…_

_Two hundred and nineteen thousand one hundred and forty-five minutes…_

_Thirteen million one hundred and forty-eight thousand seven hundred twenty seconds…_

_Five months ago, today he left me…_

I kept to my promise, I have done nothing reckless or stupid…I have done nothing at all. Moreover, he kept to his promise. He took the pictures of him and of us, he took the CD with his compositions on it, and he took the plane tickets from Esme and Carlisle.

"_It'll be like I never existed…" _He said, but he does exist…I remember the meadow, him sneak through my bed room window…holding me while I slept, his house left cold and abandoned way out where no one can find it. _"Don't worry, your human, your memories will fade…"_ But they will not…I still remember him…his smile…his messy hair…his unique eyes. He can take the pictures, the CDs, and the tickets, but he cannot take away the words and the memories. They exist…

Slowly I got out of bed; the wooden floor was cold causing me to shiver. I grabbed some cloths and headed into the bathroom. I was planning to take a hot bubble bath tonight so I decided to skip a shower this morning. I threw on a pair of black jeans and a midnight blue sweater. I pulled my hair back in a messy bun before brushing my teeth and washing my face.

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. Charlie was already gone, he normally left early to avoid me. I knew it hurt him to see me like that and I wish I could take away his pain, I wish he did not have to suffer along with me, but I cannot. I grabbed a pop tart and a bottle of water and headed out to my truck.

I arrived early so I sat in my truck and ate my pop tart before heading to first hour. The halls were filled with laughing students, gossiping and flirting. I continued walking, ignoring everything. Not that many people talked to me anymore. After a while, I no longer existed to them, just as if they were barley a blimp on my radar. There are two people, however, that still try. Every day they try and every day I wish I had the energy to try back, but I did not.

"Hello Bella," Angela Webber greeted me. I smiled at her weakly. She was my only friend.

"Hey," I whispered.

"How are you today?" She asked as we began walking towards our first class. She already knew what the answer would be, but she still cared enough to ask.

"I'm fine." It was a lie. I knew it; she knew it.

"Well, I'm here if you need anything." I smiled once more at her.

"Thank you." We took our seat as the bell rang. I did not pay attention in class anymore. There was no point. I put my head down as soon as the teacher entered the room. I did not even feel like pretending anymore. I was half-asleep when I heard the announcement.

"Classes in the science hall report to the gymnasium, that's classes in the science hall," Ms. Cope blared over the intercom. We were having an assembly? If I knew that, I would not have come to school.

I walked with Angela into the gym. Students filled the bleachers, talking and laughing. Excited to be out of class. I noticed there were no parents there, so it was not an award ceremony. Great, just what I needed. Some up-tight snob to talk to me about how good my life is and I should not throw it away, and blah blah blah. I hated these assemblies.

********************

I was about to die from boredom, I kid you not. We've been in the gym for about 30 minutes and I was already thinking about faking a seizer. They guy was so…blah and his voice was dreary and annoying. I was just about to tell one of the teachers I was not feeling well when I smelt it. It smelt like something burning. What would be burning in the gym?

********************

Edward sped down the road, going over 100 miles per hour. He was going to stop Alice's vision from happening, no matter what. His family followed behind him in their cars, but they were not as fast. He gripped the steering will, almost breaking it in half. What Alice saw could not happen. He could not let it. He finally passed the sign. _Welcome to Forks!_

He was almost there.

********************

There was screaming and crying as everyone tried to get out of the gym before it was completely engulfed by flames. I knew I smelt burning, I just did not think the gym was on fire. It was not an accident though, because someone chained the doors on the outside. No, it was on purpose. A massacre of sorts, I guess. Someone planned this. They locked all the entrances/exist and set fire around the entire gym. We were all going to die and we could do nothing about it.

The smoke was starting to take affect. Several people had collapsed already and several others were sitting on the floor, trying to stop the smoke inhalation by using their sleeves to. I sat there; staring at the entire student body of Forks High fell to pieces. I held Angela's small body close to me. Her face was buried in the crook of my neck, silently crying.

She held onto Ben's unmoving hand. He was one of the first to go; because of his asthma, he could not last long. "Why is this happening?" She whispered.

"I don't know honey, I really don't know."

"I can't breathe," she gasped.

"Hold on sweetheart, someone will be here soon."

"I want to be with Ben," She sobbed quietly.

"He'd want you to live honey, to be strong for him."

"_I'll go with you."_

"_You can't Bella…"_

"I don't care! I love him, I cannot be without him. We are meant to be together.

"_You're not good for me Bella…"_

"Shh…honey." My grip on her tightened. I kissed her forehead and held onto her. Everyone was on the ground and the fire was spreading. People were burning up, there entire bodies flaming up. By vision was becoming dark. I could not breathe.

"_You…don't…want…me?"_

"_No."_

"_It will be as if I'd never existed…"_

"_Don't worry. Your human- your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heels all wounds for your kind."_

"_And your memories?"_

My memory is still there and he did exist. I'm dying and all I see are images of him. Death is peaceful, easy. Life is hard…full of pain. He left me five months ago….

Three thousand six hundred and fifty hours…

Two hundred and nineteen thousand one hundred and forty-five minutes…

Thirteen million one hundred and forty-eight thousand seven hundred twenty seconds…

********************

Edward jumped out of his car and began to run towards the burning building, only to be stopped by Emmett and Jasper. "NO!" He roared in pain.

"It's too late man! You'll only die if you go in there now."

"It can't be too late!" he sobbed. Edward dropped to the ground, burning is face in his hands. "It can't be," he whispered.

Firefighters surrounded the building with hoses. Paramedics were getting ready to search for survivors. The Cullen family stood there watching and the gymnasium burned. Alice could not see the future, could not tell the outcome. News reporters surrounded them.

A Forks police car pulled up and Chief Swan stepped out. He looked so broken. His only child was in that building. His only child…

Time seemed to have stopped as everyone waited. Parents began showing up, sobbing and praying. _Please God, not my child. Please…_

"We've got a survivor!" Screamed a paramedic. Carlisle Cullen ran to help as the pulled Isabella Swan out of the gym on a stretcher. They ran her to the ambulance. Her heart was slow, her breathes were short, and her face was nearly black. The hooked her to a breathing machine, taking off and speeding towards the hospital. Charlie and The Cullen's followed.

********************

It's hard, loosing someone you love. It's even hard when you are waiting for it to come. No matter how much you prepare yourself, when you receive the news that you husband or wife, son or daughter, mother or father didn't make it. Your world collapses.

There were no other survivors. Most of their bodies were burnt to bits, the lucky ones died from the smoke inhalation first. There was a big uproar in Forks and the parent's grieved. Never has something so horrible happened in the small town. Was it vampires seeking revenge? Victoria? Laurent? Or was it random vampires seeking their twisted definition of fun? No, it was students. Two of them, both freshmen, both angry. They felt unloved and wanted revenge. The watched the gym burn before killing themselves.

Charlie was pacing, Renee was crying into Phil's chest, Jasper held Alice, comforting her, Carlisle held Esme, Emmett held Rosalie. Edward's face was buried in his hands, his entire for shook. The werewolves sat amongst themselves. Everyone sat in silence.

The doctor emerged from the ER. His face blank as he approached the family. Renee and Charlie met him half way. Their world was changed by the muttering of two words.

"I'm sorry,"

Renee collapsed in Charlie's arms, sobbing and screaming no. Phil ran over to them, taking her into his arms. Tears leaked down Charlie's face, but he tried to be strong as he approached the other.

"Oh God no!" Esme cried. Alice sobbed harder. Emmett held Rosalie as she sobbed, whispering that she never truly lived her life. Edward stood there, eyes wide, face paler, if that was possible. He stared at the doors where the doctor emerged. He just stared…

"_And your memories?"_

********************

**This one-shot was inspired by the song from the end of Man on Fire. It's by Lisa Gerrard. I'm sorry if you were offended, I did not mean to offend you, but you were warned at the beginning**


End file.
